tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad *'Number': GW 56831 *'Class': GWR 16-ton brakevan Toad is a Great Western brakevan who escaped from scrap with Oliver and Isabel. Bio Toad worked with Oliver on the Great Western Railway before being threatened with the prospect of scrapping. Oliver, Toad, and an autocoach named Isabel ran away for the greener pastures of the North Western Railway, but Oliver ran out of coal en route. Luckily, they were rescued by Douglas and brought back to Sodor. In the Railway Series, Toad asked to be Douglas' brakevan as a show of thanks. In the television series, Toad is Oliver's brakevan rather than Douglas'. When S. C. Ruffey began to start a trend of disrespecting the engines, Toad had the idea for Oliver to show S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants the error of their ways. This turned out better than expected, for Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey apart and won back the respect of the trucks. In the television series, Toad was tired of always going backwards and wanted to be a leader for a change. The trucks decided to teach Toad to be careful what he wishes for by breaking away from Oliver on Gordon's Hill and, as a result, he narrowly avoids James, crashes into some level crossing gates, and stops by taking a plunge into a pond. Afterwards, Toad decides that always going backwards is not bad after all. Later in the television series, Toad was with Oliver up in the hills when they asked Gordon if he needed some help. Persona Toad is a polite, gentlemanly brakevan. He is also somewhat imaginative and a bit of an optimist. Toad minds his manners well and always quick to refer to engines as "Mr" or "Miss". He escaped from scrap with Oliver, with some help from Douglas. Toad is very loyal, keeps Oliver's trucks in order, and has his best interests at heart. He has a cunning streak within him should the trucks cause any particular bother and does like fun when it comes his way, but he is typically calm, obedient, and content in his work. Basis Toad is based on a GWR Standard 16-ton brakevan. Early vans were just 10 or 16 tons weight, but this gradually increased to 20 tons. Livery Toad is painted grey with "GW 56831" written on the side in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Joe Mills (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Yūsuke Numata (Japan) Trivia * Toad's model, without a face, is on display at Drayton Manor. * Toad's ERTL model incorrectly states that his number is "5683". * Toad's name originates from a nickname ("toad") given to brakevans on the Great Western Railway. Toad is also based upon a brake van that carries the same number. * In the eighteenth season onwards, Toad appears to be a lot longer compared to his original model, he has grey buffers, and is missing the white paintwork on his hand rails. * In the television series, Toad remains Oliver's brakevan. However, on some occasions he is used by Douglas. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (re-introduced in 2006; discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (coming soon) * My First Thomas * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and clear; Japan only) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS2.png|Toad in the Railway Series File:ToadStandsByRS3.png|Oliver, Duck and Toad File:EscapeRS4.png|Oliver, Isabel, and Toad hide on an old branch File:Escape49.png File:Escape62.png File:ToadStandsBy14.jpg File:Toad3.jpg File:ToadStandsBy18.PNG File:ToadStandsBy52.png|Douglas and Toad File:ToadStandsBy56.png File:ToadStandsBy61.png File:Oliver'sFind22.png|Toad and Oliver File:Oliver'sFind24.png File:BusyGoingBackwards17.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards36.png File:BusyGoingBackwards60.png|Toad in the pond File:BusyGoingBackwards16.jpg File:Oliver'sFind34.png|Toad with the derailed trucks File:BusyGoingBackwards5.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards7.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards30.png File:BusyGoingBackwards31.png File:SnowEngine83.JPG File:SnowEngine40.png File:SnowEngine47.png File:SnowEngine57.png File:SnowEngine61.png|Toad derails File:SnowEngine72.png File:SnowEngine82.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut17.png|Toad in the twelfth season File:GordonTakesaShortcut15.png|Oliver and Toad File:Toad'sAdventure5.png|Toad in full CGI File:Toad'sAdventure14.png File:Toad'sAdventure9.png File:Fish(Season8)19.jpg|Toad's shut-eye face on a truck File:Toad'sbasis.jpg|Toad's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToad.jpg|ERTL File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Take-Along File:WoodenRailwayToadold-style.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenToad.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:HornbyToad.JPG|Hornby File:MyFirstThomasToad.jpg|My First Thomas File:BandaiTecsToad.jpg|Bandai Tecs Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Brakevans Category:The Little Western